Goodbye, Sam Winchester
by aLadyofAtlantis
Summary: When Sam's memory is wiped, Dean writes a letter to his brother saying goodbye, and leaves him copies of tapes of their adventures and copies of the Winchester Gospel. Post Supernatural. T for language only.


Dear Sammy,

You may not remember your name, or who you are.

You may not remember me.

But maybe it's better that way, because if you're reading this, it means I'm dead.

If you've forgotten, which I'm almost positive you must have to be reading this, then your memory has been wiped. And if your memory has been wiped, I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry, Sammy, because it's my fault. I let them do this to you. And I'm beating myself up about it because it was always you and me, Sam. I was supposed to take care of you. That's what big brothers do.

Who has done this to you? You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you. That's what everyone else always thought when we told them about the supernatural. I guess I can tell you, though, because it doesn't matter what you think of me anymore.

To make a long story short, all those things that you hear in legends and scary stories are real. True stories, true things. There are things that go bump in the night. And there are demons, and angels, and ghosts, and angry spirits that are damn annoying to kill. And there are things that kill people's mothers and fathers, like they did to us.

And now, one of those things had done something bad to you.

A glamour angel, I'm sure. They were the ones following us last I checked. And they're the only creatures with enough power to erase every memory you ever had of hunting, of all the people you've ever loved.

And even though too much exposure to a glamour angel can drive you crazy, I'm glad that you had a moment of peace where you forgot our life and everything bad that has ever happened. I'm glad that you forgot our parents died. That you forgot our friend Castiel, an angel, died. That you forgot everyone we've ever loved died. And I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to make you remember everything again.

So that is why I've included these tapes. Random cobblings, they almost don't make sense at some points. But they document sections of our lives as hunters. Sections that you will remember one day.

Right now, you're safer not remembering. Your loss of memory is what is keeping you alive. The supernatural things that we hunted, will hunt you if you remember. And you will one day. One day, an angel, a good kind, like Cas, will visit you. And you'll remember everything. And I'm sorry that you will have to remember it all again. All the pain. I would have given everything to forget.

Once you remember, Sammy, you can follow your destiny. You can do what you were chosen to do, why the Winchester Gospel was even written. And I've included that in this package too. Because there are a million things you need to know, and no one tape or letter from a dead brother will be enough.

And right now, you may not believe in me, and you may not believe in the supernatural, but you will someday. And then you'll ask why, if I've died before, can I not come back?

Because this is the end, Sammy.

Because this is where I don't come back.

Because this is the Winchester Gospel, and it ends with you.

And deep down inside of your forgetful mind, I hope you can stir up a small bit of something. Something that tells you that I was your brother, that you believe the words that I write and the words that you will read, and I want you to promise me something.

The supernatural creatures will follow you Sam. And when you remember, you will face more demons and spirits than you've ever seen. You'll face things that you've never seen before.

Which is why you need to start running now.

I want you to promise me, Sam Winchester, that you will start running now. If you can get a head start, you can make it out of this alive.

Promise me, Sammy.

And keep moving, brother, keep moving forwards. You'll remember everything someday, and you'll be sad. Because you are a great man, Sam, a great man. And you'll want to stop, halt, and mourn. But there isn't time to be a pussy. You've got to man up and move on.

So promise me, that you'll run. Promise me that you won't stop. Promise me that you will believe in all the things we once believed in. Promise me that when you remember, you'll never forget.

Move on, Sammy.

You've done it before. You can do it again.

And run, Bitch, run.

Dean Winchester

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is all in the name of fun and games.**


End file.
